Postscript
by Experi
Summary: If haruhara isnt going to confirm team rchi is ok and justice and dez are bffs im going to take that into my own hands and do it myself


im sp here for guilty justice and dezember as bffs and if anyone csaysdezember would be mean to her ever they obviously are reading a different comic than i am

* * *

"So you're serious that's not how romantic relationships work?"

"I am completely serious."

Guilty Justice sighs loudly and flops herself against the back of the couch, leaning over the headrest and staring grumpily at nothing. She'd claim a seat for herself instead of hanging off the furniture, but Dezember's got a monopoly on couch seats, and she'd feel bad sitting on top of a guy with broken ribs. And various other injuries congruous with nearly dying a week ago.

"This is more complicated than I thought it'd be," she huffs. Justice can feel Dezember staring at her, and she's not positive why he looks halfway amused or if she should be taking offense to that. She'll let it slide this time.

"How old are you?"

The question seems entirely unrelated to Justice. "Couple hundred? Five-something." It's impolite to ask a lady's age or whatever, right? She looks at Dezember with mock outrage when he actually laughs at her (it's only mock offense because Justice is very distracted by fact that this is the first time she's actually heard Dezember laugh). "What?"

"You've been here for five hundred years and you still don't know what a date is. It took me three entire days to convince you that trying to marry me is neither appropriate nor logical."

Justice swats at Dezember's head. He loudly protests and narrowly avoids the brunt of the force, as this girl does not know her strength and he does not need any more bruises.

A few seconds pass after that, during which neither demon speaks. Justice tries to formulate her thoughts into a coherent sentence, staring aimlessly at the floor as she does so. She chews on the inside of her cheek, lips pursed in a frown. Dezember watches her expression. He's unused to seeing her face have anything other than happiness or determination on it. Pensive is a new one.

Justice speaks up much later, once Dezember has lost interest and resumed his previous state of inattentiveness. "Does this mean I have to go back to my own home once you don't need someone to remind you about basic health care?"

Dezember huffs. That was rude. He can keep track of himself. Mostly. "Why would you need to do that? If the only reason you want to hang around is because you were planning on marrying me then no, there's really no reason for you to stay, but I'm not kicking you out. I don't mind if you choose to stay here." Dezember has a long history of picking up strays and no plans to stop now. Not that he would ever admit that, aloud or to himself. He just rationalizes it that he very much owes Justice and she's not completely terrible to be around. Might as well let her stay. She reacts to the decision with outright glee, wide grin replacing any former melancholy.  
"Really? Aw, thanks darling." She hop-steps around the side of the couch and Dezember doesn't manage to move fast enough to avoid her throwing her arms around his shoulders. He grumbles quietly, completely failing at shrugging her off. Maybe he'd regret this slightly more than planned if this nonsense was going to keep up.

Oh well, at least she's not still spouting nonsense about getting married. It could be worse. He'll take it.

Justice removes herself from Dezember's person far later than he would have liked. She doesn't leave from around, though, just half-kneels about a foot away.

"...Can I still try to dramatically romance you?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Please? I'm going to do it anyway."

Dezember sighs. As per usual with Justice, he's really powerless to stop her from doing anything she sets her mind on. "...I will consider allowing it providing you stop calling me ' _darling_ '."

Guilty Justice jumps to her feet, performing a victorious fistpump. "Yes! I am going to blindside you right off your feet, you won't even see it coming. Man. It's gonna be great."

Dezember just sighs and drags a hand down his face. Why does he doubt that statement. Why can nothing in his life be easy.


End file.
